So close, yet so far
by HollowNeko
Summary: After a long day at the world meeting, England quickly goes home only to see his eldest brother, Scotland, waiting for him inside. WARNING: Contains Omorashi! Do not like, do not read.


**ARTHUR'S NOTE: **_So I have been busy with a lot of school a work, and also I have been watching the olympics so I didn't have time to upload my story. But I scribble this down during class! I found a prompt for this, and it gave me the idea for this fic~ I do like omorashi and there needs to be more Hetalia characters with it! So, if anyone has an idea of what character I should do and how it should be done, I wouldn't mind it at all! It will really help with my writing skills. :3_

* * *

"Bloody hell!"

England had yelled as he fumbled around his pocket, in search for his house keys. All while he pressed his thighs together. Drinking all of that tea during the world meeting was a horrible idea, especially since all the restrooms in the building were shut down due to maintenance.

A wave of desperation came to England, putting more pressure in his aching bladder. All to which cause him to clench his thighs tighter.

'Where is it!?' England thought to himself. If he didn't find the key anytime soon then, god, he didn't even want to think about it! How childish would that make him feel.

For a few moments, no success, but then he somehow manage to find it just in time as well.

"Thank god," England sighed in relief. However, doing so almost made him relieve himself right then and there. 'I shouldn't relax right now,' he said to himself. He quickly went inside, shutting the door behind him.

Down the hall, only a few feet away, lays the restroom. Relief was so close for England. But he couldn't calm right now. Giving himself a quick squeeze, he quickly started to walk toward the restroom.

Step by step, he was getting closer to relief. He almost there until...

"Oi, wee bruther, yer hur?"

From the corner of his eye, England could see a familiar read head looking his way with the same shade of green eyes. Scotland, his eldest brother, was sitting down on the couch looking toward his way.

"W-Why are you here, S-Scotland?" England stuttered.

Raising a brow, Scotland spoke. "I told he yesterday that I was comin'. Remember?"

Oh, that's right. England must have forgotten about that.

"Ye seem a lit tense, somethin' wrong?"

England flinched. One from how badly he needed to go now. Two, it seemed obvious that there was something wrong with him.

"I-I'm fine!" England sputter out as his gaze went to the ground.

He may not be able to see it, but he knew his brother got up and walked toward his way. Damn it, he didn't have time for this. Relief was so close and yet, so far.

"Don't lie, wee bruther. I cae tell somethin' wrong with ye."

England felt Scotland's arms wrap around his waist, pulling him into a close hug. Scotland used one hand to gently stroke England's hair, to which he would enjoy if it were not for the current situation he was in. The last thing he needed would be for him to relief himself all over his brother.

His bladder was beginning to throb now. Being filled with so much urine, it was starting to hurt now. If he didn't go to the restroom soon, he knew he won't make it in time.

"I cae feel he tense up, wee bruther." Scotland placed his head on England's should, turning to face his young brother flushed face. "Whit's the matter?"

"I-I..." Was all England could manage to get out. Looking down, England could help but shake now.

From Scotland's view, he could get a good look of England's face. Cheeks flushed and tears were brimming in the corner of his eyes. It looked as if he was going to cry.

"Are ye feelin' down, wee bruther?"

Before England knew it, he was lifted up and placed down on the couch. Laying on his back as Scotland hover over him.

"I know what put a smile of yer face."

It only took a few moments for England to realize what his brother was planning to do. Scotland's hand were on him and he began to tickle him. England couldn't help but laugh.

However, as Scotland continued to tickle England, it was getting harder and harder for him to hold in his bladder. Squirts of urine were now beginning to escape.

"N-N-NO! HAHA! S-STOP! -S-Scot- HAHA!"

"See! Now there's a smile on yer face!" Scotland gleamed.

The roomed was filled with England's laughter. But the longer Scotland continued, the more urgent did England had to go. More and more urine began to escape. Now it was to a point where it was now streams rather then just small squirts. England couldn't see it, but he knew he had a small wet patch. This was now starting to hurt him.

"N-NO! W-W-WAI- HAHAHAHA!" England couldn't even get the words out because he was laughing too much. "P-Ple- HAHAHA!"

Even as England squeezed his thighs tightly together, it didn't do much to help. The urine kept coming out little by little. He couldn't grab himself either. His hands were busy having a hold on Scotland's arms.

As the tickling continue it was long before England's bladder finally decided it had enough. A long stream began to pour out, to which England couldn't stop. Urine was trailing out, soaking both his pants and the couch underneath him.

It didn't take long before Scotland figure out what had happened. He quickly stopped and got off the couch. The wet patch on England's pants grew bigger and bigger, much to Scotland's surprise.

After a few moments, the streaming finally stopped. Leaving England to lay there and started to sob. "I-I-I tried to tell y-you!"

"Aye. Ye did. I should've listen. I'm sorry."

Scotland helped England up to a sitting position, although, England continued to cry. "Don't cry, wee bruther. I won't tell an'one. Come now, lets get ye washed up."

England spent a few moments sniffling before nodding softly.

"I'll start ye a bath. Don't worry a'out the mess, I'll clean it up. Then, how a'bout the both of us have some tea an' scones."

Looking up, England gave his brother a small smile and nodded once more. "Alright."

After getting England and the couch cleaned up, the two brothers sat together and enjoyed some scones with tea with each other.

* * *

**ARTHUR'S NOTE: **_Yeah, sorry if this was short. TTwTT I do hope you enjoyed it anyway~ If anyone had any ideas for any other character, let me know! I actually had a few in mind. Like Canada, Norway, and Lativa... Don't know why, feel like picking on the. X3 Fav and review!_


End file.
